The Unlucky One
by kanmuri-san
Summary: "But why me?"  "Because!" he put his hand on her shoulders, "You're the unlucky one!"  The girl just smiled at him nervously, she couldn't believe it was just because of chance that she had to stay with Gold to watch a film.


Okay! So! For today's fic… it was an idea by snowlight-chan, and inspired from Hana Yori Dango(Korean Version). I hope I'll be able to execute this properly!

Title: The Unlucky One

Pairing: Ambershipping/GoldXYellow, a little, and vague PreciousMetalShipping

Rating: (Kan has no idea)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. sad, huh?

Warnings: I was too lazy while writing this fic., so maybe you'd find a few typos. Sorry!

"Watch a movie with me! Watch a movie with me!" He flashed the disc before his face.

"Stop that, Gold. You're starting to piss me off." The red-haired boy turned his face away, sounding disgusted. Gold couldn't help but smile, setting aside the disc he was holding, placing it on top of a table.

"Silver, you're so playing hard-to-get!" Gold playfully tugged some of his hair gently.

Silver turned to him with a death glare and yelled, "Ugh! Just get out of my house, will you?" With this loud ring in the ear, the other boy tugged his hair stronger than before, as his face showed anger, but with a playful pout.

"Did you know that hurt, you moron?" Silver, referring to the strong pull on his hair, was yelling on top of his lungs. "Get out! Get out!" He took the disc and started pushing Gold towards the exit. The other boy struggled as he tried to resist the force pushing him away.

"Silver! You're so grumpy!" The door was slammed before him and the CD was thrown at his face. He waited for a few moments for his buddy to open the door for reconsideration but it never came. I must watch the movie alone then, he thought.

It was now time to really go back to his house. He would just waste time if he were to wait for Silver to open the door. He walked again, looking down at the ground, watching his feet make steps one by one. He saw nothing around him, he just wanted to go home and eat his food.

It all started because Mom was not around since yesterday because she's to visit his Dad for three days. She left food for him, but seems like Gold's appetite grew these past few months. So, he just bought food from the convenient store because he can't cook anything decent. After buying his food supplies, he came across this Movie Stand and got himself one with a horror genre. And, with that, he asked Silver without success. Now, all that was on his mind was his mom and what he'll do at home. He was unaware until—

"Ah!" he bumped into someone. A small voice was heard, and it can be assumed that it was a girl.

Gold scratched the back of his head before speaking up. "You okay, miss?" he tapped the shoulder of the girl without looking at her. He was there, standing in front of a chick, but he was too hungry to be enthusiastic right now. He waited for a reply but nothing came. Not even a single breath was heard.

"Gold?" said the sweet voice. He raised his head to look at the face of the person who called out his name. She was looking at him with those innocent eyes—almost as if in curiosity.

"How did you know my name?"

The girl giggled a little and threw her hands up and pulled her hair together like putting up a ponytail. She smiled, "It's me, your senior!"

"Wait…" Gold opened his mouth a little, still looking for the words to say. "Yellow?" He grinned widely.

"Yes! That's right! I guess you didn't notice me without my ponytail!" She was right. Her long flowing hair defined her face more, and it really fits her.

The boy looked at his sides, and remembered the food he bought. But instead of noticing those things, he was reminded of the disc he bought. "Great!" He spoke delightedly towards Yellow. A bright idea just came to his mind.

"W—what?" She replied, curious of the sudden change in attitude.

"You're going to watch the movie with me!" Gold pulled her by the hand and started walking fast towards his home.

"E—eh? What movie? Wait, Gold!" Yellow almost tripped by the fast pacing of Gold. She was confused and surprised. If she didn't know Gold's aggressiveness, she'd think he's taking him somewhere really unsafe. But that's okay, since it was Gold, it would be alright.

After some minutes, they arrived at his house. He reached for his keys and opened the door, as well as grabbing some bread from his purchased items. "Wa-hah eah?" he said, while still chewing on his food. Yellow replied with a confused face, so he just offered some of his food to her. She waved her hand and smiled. Gold shrugged and put the things he bought inside the cupboard. They both sat down by the dining table.

"You bought so many… Is that the only thing you'll eat?"

The boy replied with a nod, "Probably. I can't cook you know."

"But where's your mom?

"Vacation."

"Oh. I see… In that case, maybe I can cook for you before I leave later this afternoon."

With that last sentence, Gold's eyes widened and he quickly gulped down what he was chewing. "Afternoon?"

Yellow backed off a little. "Y—yes, what's wrong with that?"

"We're going to watch a horrormovie, Yellow. A _horror_ movie." He emphasized on the last sentence and looked her in the eye. She still couldn't get what he meant and looked back with question marking all over her face. Gold didn't breathe for a moment and then, finally sighed.

"Do you realize how un-thrilling watching a horror movie under the bright sun is?"

"Well…" she paused. "No! I don't believe in ghosts!" a smile was painted on her face.

"Ugh. Fine. But promise me you'll still watch it with me!"

"But why me?"

"Because!" he put his hand on her shoulders, "You're the unlucky one!"

The girl just smiled at him nervously, she couldn't believe it was just because of chance that she had to stay with Gold to watch a film. "I'll let you sleep in mom's room, alright?" He grinned widely before pulling back.

"Ehm…" Yellow still held that smile. She did not want to say 'no' to her junior. His excited smile makes her more discouraged to turn him down. "Alright." She approved of his offer.

Gold almost jumped on her in happiness. "Yes!" he exclaimed, holding her hands on his. It was then decided, that the 'Unlucky One' is doomed to stay a night with her junior, to watch a horror film with him. What would happen then?

Cold air filled the dark room. It was silent as the night, only the screams from the TV can be heard. The calls for help sent chills to the viewer's spine. It was as if it was the real thing for the boy, and he made it a big deal to listen carefully to what each character says. He picked up a piece of popcorn from the bowl without looking away from the screen and shakily placed it inside his mouth to chew.

"AHHHH!" suddenly, the woman, a character from the film, screamed on top of her lungs, and Gold tugged closer to his blanket, which was covering most of his face. He let out a little squeak, after swallowing what he was eating.

Yellow, who was seating straightly and holding the bowl of popcorn turned to him. "Did that scare you?" She asked, without sounding offensive.

Gold pushed the blanket away from him. "N—No!" he said, while he motioned to sit properly.

"You are, right?" she giggled a little when suddenly; a loud scream from the TV rang on their ears.

"Aaahh!" The both of them flinched and groped for each other's arms. They were silent for some seconds before turning their heads towards the screen to find that the film has ended.

"I-it has ended…" Gold sighed in relief, still unaware of where he was holding.

"U..um…" Yellow gulped, she felt her face has become hotter and that her heart was beating loudly.

"What's wrong…?" The boy looked downward to where he was still holding only to find that he has his arms around the lean girl, and that she was holding him too, but not as tightly as before.

"I didn't know you were aggressive!" he let go of her and inched a little from her. He did not want her to feel awkward because he felt strange, at that moment, too.

Yellow shook her head and sounded defensive. "I am _not!_"

They were again haunted by silence. Even though Gold tried his best not to let what happened get into him, the awkward aura still befell them. They stayed there for a long time, until Gold finally broke the growing gap between them. "Can you accompany me to the washroom?"

The girl looked at her, almost chuckling at his words. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, c'mon! Boogieman might follow me there!"

"Boogieman will follow you more if you're afraid of him." She smiled widely, teasing the boy. (Please see Boogieman for explanation.) She stood up from where she was and motioned Gold to go to the washroom. _I'm going to accompany you,_ she signaled. Gold turned the lights on and led Yellow to the washroom's door. He constantly looked back to see if she was really following him.

"There. Go in now and then let's go to sleep."

He froze at what she said; his jaws almost dropped. "Are you _serious_?"

"Serious? Of course I am! Aren't we supposed to sleep now?"

"Yellow!" he held her hand. The girl flinched when she felt his warm hands. He looked at her, eyes burning with determination. "Please accompany me."

"Accompany you…" she repeated, still in a daze. She was just looking down at their hands. The words echoed in her head a few times before she could even realize what it meant. "Inside the bathroom? No, Gold, No!" it was the first time for her to refuse a friend's plea. She is willing to risk her life, but she would never accompany a boy inside a bathroom!

She blushed at this thought. "J-just go!" she pushed Gold gently inside the washroom and closed the door forcefully. She let herself seat just beside the door, waiting for Gold to finish his business inside the room. After a couple of minutes, the door slowly opened and the boy appeared from inside, his eyes were looking really tired.

"What's wrong?" she asked, while standing up.

"Can I ever go to sleep?" he said, his voice marked horror stirring inside of him.

"Oh, don't say that!" Yellow smiled, as she pulled Gold to the couch where they sat just some moments ago. "You can sleep, of course you can!"

"But I'm too scared! Geez, I'm never gonna watch horror films again!" they sat side by side. Yellow was observing him, while Gold just looked away to hide his strange feelings.

The girl giggled a little before pulling Gold close to her, making him lean on her shoulders. She put the blanket over him. Gold was a little confused; nevertheless, he let himself be comfortable with his senior. After all, they knew each other well. But the thought of it being his first time made him a little nervous. Never did a girl made him lean to their shoulder. Yellow was different, anyway. She was too innocent to realize that she's making a boy crazy with her little actions.

Gold was clueless on what he should do; he just leaned on her silently. Suddenly, she touched his cheek and tilted his head a little. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Y-Yellow?" he was bewildered. He knew he was blushing so much but he did not know the reason why.

She smiled her usual smile, as if she did nothing at all. "My mother kisses my forehead before I go to sleep. She says it makes the bad dreams go away. Don't you think it will do the same thing?"

He just gulped down what was stuck inside his throat and answered. "I guess." It was a little soft.

"I'm going to sing you a lullaby." She placed her hand on his cheek.

Gold became even more nervous when he felt the warmth of her hands. They were as soft as cotton; it makes him a little sleepy by just that. Yellow, on the other hand, started singing her lullaby. Her voice was surprisingly as gentle as she is. They were not that beautiful but it was very comforting, like that of a mother's voice. Soon after, he felt totally drowsy and dozed off.

She felt his head got a little heavier; she knew he was already asleep. On that knowledge, she let Gold place his head on her lap. She pulled him a little closer until he slid down her lap, still the blanket over him. She observed his every feature: his lips, his eyes which were closed, and his soft hair. She played with his hair a little. "I always knew they were soft…" she whispered.

Yellow couldn't resist the urge; she placed her fingers over his face and felt his skin. Like his hair—she knew his face was soft. She slid down her fingers until she was able to touch his lips. It made her flinch a little, but then, she looked around before whispering to herself, "I didn't know I can be a little mischievous sometimes…" she lowered her head then kissed his lips, feeling the warmth that he has.

"Good Night, Gold."


End file.
